What Rain?
by Switchblade Katchoo
Summary: Rain? What rain? A/O


**Disclaimer: I think we ALL know who owns L&O:SVU. This is just my twisted little mind re-arranging its characters and universe like a rubix cube.** **Shortie, so don't get your hopes up. Takes place before their official meeting. **

_"I'll be braving the winters the best that I know, 'cause nothing's the same when you wait for something, I was alone 'til I thought it was better that way."_

Chocolate orbs gazed upwards at the bleary sky overhead, narrowing slightly as it darkened and choked out the golden rays of sunlight. A rumbling sound echoed in the distance, followed by rapid flashes of lightening that struck the earth somewhere beyond the concrete jungle she currently occupied. Thin lips parted slightly as a low, long breath was forced through in obvious disapproval.

_"Nothing, follows me down again. Nothing, follows me down again. Nothing, follows me down again."_

Olivia Benson thumbed the off switch on her MP3 player and gently detached the ear phones from their resting place. Suddenly the world began to filter back into hearing range and she almost, _almost_, set them back in. What had, an hour ago, been a quiet, solitary location within the park, gradually evolved into a bustling center of activity for runners, couples with strollers, shouting children attacking the playground equipment and a variety of dogs tugging their owners along the winding paths leading throughout the massive public park. Olivia squinted as a droplet of cool water crashed into the center of her forehead. She wiped the moisture off with two fingers and slowly began to pull herself up off the wooden bench she'd been occuping. Only to be slammed into and over the backend as another body collided with hers.

"What the hell-" Olivia wheezed, feeling as if someone had just sucker punched her in the gut with a wrecking ball. She propped herself up on both hands and knees in the soft grass, eyes squeezed shut while she suppressed the urge to vomit her non-existant lunch.

"Oh my god!" A woman's voice could be heard nearby and Olivia turned her head to try and glance up through her tousled locks of dark brown. "Are you okay?" An inquiery to which Olivia just laughed in response.

"Yeah." She forced herself into a sitting position, tilting back on her legs. "Just waiting for it to-" A downpour of ice cold rainwater tumbled down upon both women's heads, causing the brunette to chuckle softly. "..rain." She finished, attempting to get a better look at the 'wrecking ball'.

What she saw was something far more breathtaking.

"I'm not very good at this and I was going around that corner and then I couldn't get these stupid things to stop and I when I saw the bench you were just getting up and i'm SO sorry!" Her limbs flailed along in explaination, gesturing to each location as it was recalled.

Long, bright blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail that was whipping from side to side as the head it belonged to shook back and forth with an expression of guilt and embarassment. When the woman finally let herself collapse against the bench on both knees, her hands gripped into the back end of the bench so she could lean her long, slender frame over, eyes of the the purest, clearest blue finally met a pair of dark, chocolate browns. And for a split second the world seemed to fall away as time stopped cold.

Olivia didn't realizing she'd been holding her breath until her chest began to ache. Though, for lack of oxygen or something else entirely, she would never be sure of.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked again, her brows raised in concern as she studied Olivia's profile searching for signs of pain, or anger.

"Yeah." Olivia repeated in a low murmer. She couldn't take her eyes off the sharp, angular profile of the blonde. Couldn't break eye contact for risk of the encounter being a fatigue induced hallucination.

"I'm used to being plowed into." She commented, brushing her hands down the front of her crimson blouse and black slacks to dislodge any bits of grass. Her tan leather jacket was taking the brunt of the abuse as it was, but Olivia wasn't too concerned with its condition at that moment in time. "My work can get very physical sometimes." She explained when the blonde's brows raised clear up into her hairline.

"I know what you mean. It's rare for me, but when it happens it's pretty scarey." The blonde replied, removing herself from the bench and standing as best she could on a pair of scuffed roller blades that only added to her already impressive height.

She'd completely forgotten about the rain and the fact that it was soaking through her thin blue sports top and shorts. What had been proper attire for a clear, sunny afternoon, was turning out to be completely innapropriate and innefficient against the suddenly biting cold. A shiver ran down the woman's spine and try as she might, she couldn't take her eyes off the brunette who was now circling around the bench to stand across from her.

A soft beeping sound emitted from Olivia's belt and she was interrupted from introducing herself. Reluctantly she reached for her cell phone that was still on silent. Elliot.

"Duty calls?" The blonde grinned, folding her arms across her chest. Something about the other woman was keeping her glued to the spot, instead of running in the other direction. She did have her own job and therefore understood the proverbial phrase 'married to your work'.

"Yeah." Olivia, for all her verbose talents, couldn't seem to respond with anything more intelligant than that single phrase. She didn't bother turning the sound back on her cell. Instead, she mustered up her most charming smile and brought her gaze upwards again. "Exactly."

By that point both women were completely soaked. And neither of them cared a single bit.

**END**

(song: 'Down Again' Superjesus)


End file.
